New Love
by Lexi Lynn
Summary: Just a story that popped into my head,L/J, starts in sixth year


Lily Evans walked into the sixth year dorm room, careful not to drop any of the books stacked in her arms. "You perfected the walking/balancing a big stack of books in fourth year Lils." Came a comment from the bed next to hers. Lily looked over at her best friend and smirked. "You're just jealous that I got it down first Araxie Kavanagh." "No, actually Nina did, in first year." Replied Araxie, smirking back.  
  
Lily sighed as she placed the books down on her bed. Looking in the mirror she smoothed down her red hair that fell to her shoulder, her green eyes bright. Araxie (also known as Rax) got off her bed and stretched. At 5'7", she was the second tallest girl in the dorm. Her light brown hair, which fell a bit past her shoulders, was usually tied back. While her light green eyes were covered by thick eyelashes. She was pretty, but did not care. She had a dusting of freckles on her nose, that sometimes increasing a bit over the summer. "So are we off to do homework?" Araxie asked. "I guess. What should we do first?" Lily answered. "Charms, it will only take us a half hour to do." She replied. "In a rush?" Lily asked. Araxie laughed, "No, Potter called an "emergency" Quidditch practice." She finished, grabbing her schoolbag, and opening the dorm door.  
  
They walked down the stairs, grabbed a table, and got to work. Soon a certain someone interrupted them. "Black stop staring over my shoulder!" yelled Araxie, whirling around to face him. "What do you want Sirius?" asked Lily, looking up from her work. Sirius smiled at both of them and asked, "Have either of you seen Nina lately?" "Why do YOU need her?" asked Araxie, immediately suspicious. "Because Rax I need, well WE need her help on something." He answered. "Does this something have to do with a certain Slytherin?" asked Lily. " You'll see. Anyway have you seen her?" he rushed. "Not since Care of Magical Creatures." Rax answered. "Fine. Send her our way if you do." Asked Sirius. "Maybe. It's up to her." Said Lily. "Goodbye Sirius!" called Araxie, nudging him away from them. Sirius walked out of the common room, only to come in five minutes later with James Potter. James Potter had the messiest black hair ever seen. A pair of round glasses hid his brown eyes. Sirius on the other hand had much neater black hair, and blue-gray eyes. Both their mouths seemed to be in a somewhat mischievous state. "Quidditch practice!" called James to Araxie. "Coming. Hold on!" Araxie yelled back. She scooped up her stuff and ran up to the dorm room.  
  
Lily was alone again. Two minutes later Rax rushed down the stairs, closely followed by James and Sirius. "Bye Lils!" Rax called. "See you later!" Lily called back.  
  
Lily glanced at her almost finished essay for Charms. Sighing, she dipped her quill in the bottle and started to write.  
  
"So do you think we should have another practice tomorrow?" asked Kate Hampton, a fourth year who played Keeper. "Sirius say yes, and I'll make sure your homework suddenly disappears." Threatened Araxie. "We need a break!" whined Alexis Mills, their Seeker. "Girls, always whining." Said Mark Cahn, the fifth year chaser. "I'll give you something to whine about." Threatened Alexis. "Stop!" yelled James, before someone was injured.  
  
"James," said Araxie, "We really need a break. I know I really have homework I need to finish, or else this Chaser might not play next game." She finished.  
  
"Okay, a days break." Said Sirius, while grabbing his broom and heading to the locker room to change.  
  
"Since when did he become Captain?" asked James. "The day you did." Answered Rax, matter-of-factly with a grin. "Go get changed." Said James, heading out himself.  
  
Lily headed down to dinner with two of her dorm mates. Their names were Ivy Folliot, and Angela Mallery. Ivy was rather short with black hair that fell to her shoulders, and light brown eyes. She was quite a nice girl who got along with everybody. Angela however had curly, blond hair that fell above her shoulders. Her storm gray eyes covered with small glasses. She was a bubbly, sweet girl who hated fights, anything violent, or meant to be hurtful. Being half- Muggle, and half-Wizard, she saw everyone's view on the blood matter.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then they waited for the rest of the students to come.  
  
"Oh, there's Nina!" cried Ivy, quickly making room for her.  
  
Lily turned around to welcome the last of her dorm mates. Nina said hello, and sat down next to Lily.  
  
Nina was the tallest girl in the dorm standing at 5'8. This was horrible due to the fact she was quite shy. She was brilliant, and could be found studying, or helping a fellow student. Nina had straight, dark brown hair that was kept cut at her shoulders, and soft brown eyes. If she was not studying, and you managed to talk to her, she was really nice. Even right now, she was explaining their Transfiguration homework to Ivy. Lily laughed knowing that Ivy would need a hands on demonstration before even getting a clue about the homework.  
  
"I'm hungry!" said Araxie suddenly out of nowhere, making all the girls jump. Rax laughed and sat down. She poured herself a glass of Pumpkin juice, took a sip, and then set it down.  
  
"How was Quidditch practice?" asked Angela. "Okay I guess," she answered. "Oh, Nina where were you all afternoon?" asked Araxie.  
  
"Oh, I was helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing," Nina explained," "She needed help and I gladly accepted to help her." She finished. "Why did she need help?" asked Ivy. "Because." she started but never finished because Dumbledore had just arrived. After saying a few words, the food appeared, and everyone dug in.  
  
Dinner was filled with the talk of the events of the day, homework, Sirius Black, (a different view for Araxie and Angela) when was the next Hogsmeade weekend, etc.  
  
"Rax what are you trying to do?" asked Nina curiously. Araxie held a roll in her hand and was looking down the table at something muttering to herself. "Sirius would not want a roll chucked at his head Rax." Said an amused Lily, catching on to Rax's plan.  
  
"Were you actually going to?" shrieked Angela, who for some odd reason in Rax's opinion liked him.  
  
Now Araxie didn't hate Sirius, she just liked to tease and annoy him, as Sirius liked to do equally back to her. They were like a brother and sister to each other.  
  
"Maybe, my aim might have been off." Replied Rax shrugging and putting the roll down.  
  
Dinner went smoothly until right at the end of it.  
  
"Miss Evans." Said Professor McGonagall "Please come with me." She replied to Lily's curious looks.  
  
Lily got up from the table and joined James Potter who was right behind Professor McGonagall, and walked out of the hall.  
As I said before this is my first fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I do need some critism, so that's fine too. I hope to get the next chapter up really soon. Just hope that I'm not super busy. Until then, bye!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am NOT J.K. Rowling. I am just using some of her characters (you should be able to tell which ones are hers) and some from my own creation and having fun with them. I am not making any form of money (unless you count reviews) for this story. 


End file.
